


Faded into Black

by KureKai_King



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Good & Bad, Jokul Frosti - freeform, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: While out with North, Jack was hit with some strange magic by Pitch, causing him to transform into a darker version of himself; Jokul Frosti. After hearing about the incident and how Jack ran away to hide, Tooth goes in search of him, but will Jack manage to keep Jokul at bay and accept her help?
Relationships: Jack Frost & Toothiana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Faded into Black

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 'Switcharoo' challenge on Amino run by a friend and co.

Tooth searched the frozen landscape in search of the cave, her face furrowed in anxious concern. Her heart ached as she flew closer to the ground around the base of the mountains, amethyst eyes already beginning to fill with a wetness that shouldn’t be there.   
  
She had yet to even see Jack in his current state, but North had warned her and the others that the Guardian of Fun was no longer himself. She wanted to knock more teeth out of Pitch’s mouth for purposely targeting the two winter Guardians while they had been busy working together at the workshop.   
  
Except, Jack had taken the full blunt of the attack, reacting like lightning to save North. North had kept Jack safe inside his room at the workshop once he had seen Pitch disappear, but it hadn’t been long until Jack had begun shifting into his change, and had escaped from the North Pole, resulting in North summoning the rest of the Guardians and explaining the situation.   
  
According to the Guardian of Wonder, Jack’s hair had gone from white to a charred black, and his oceanic blue eyes had shifted into a blood-like crimson colour. His body had lost its layering of frost due to his sudden rise in temperature, and when he had struck out at North in his struggle to escape confinement, his ice powers had melted down into fire (Tooth had to wince at the singed bottom of North’s beard).   
  
Tooth could only begin to imagine how Jack must be feeling. Would he be feeling guilty, or had the transformation to make him a Darkling Prince made him forever hostile? She was glad she had convinced Baby Tooth and the other few fairies to stay at the North Pole, as she didn’t think they would want to ever have this version of Jack in their memories.   
  
“Jack…?” She called into a cave, cautiously flying into the beginning of the blackness. She let her feet touch the ground, a shudder running up through her as her wings laid against her back, “Jack? If you’re here, then you can come out. I won’t hurt you, I promise…”   
  
A pebble skittered across the ground suddenly, making the Fairy Queen flinch, and a flicker of flame lit up the area. There, she could see what Jack had become; North’s description was certainly no lie.    
  
Jet black hair, crimson red eyes, not a speck of frost to be seen. His staff was still with him, she noticed, and his attire was only subtly changed to an even darker shade of what his clothing already had been. A growl emitted from his throat but Tooth made sure to stand her ground.   
  
Should she frighten or anger Jack, in this state it could cost her more than just her friend.   
  
“So, the Queen of the Fairies left her throne just to come and find me. Why? Come to punish me, have you? Of course, why wouldn’t we punish the innocent, eh?”   
  
“Jack, what do you mean by “punish the innocent”? We would never-”   
  
“I’m sorry…” Jack’s tone was suddenly quiet and sorrowful, and Tooth caught a glimpse of wet blue eyes as he lowered his head. She was confused, was Jack fighting Pitch’s darkness? Could he perhaps search within himself and find a way to push it out of his system? Tooth had hope all of a sudden.   
  
“Jack? It’s okay, this isn’t your fault… This is all Pitch’s doing! We’re going to help you, Jack, we can-”   
  
“Shut up!” The crimson eyes had returned along with the growl in his voice, “I don’t need your help! I never did. I went three hundred years all on my own, isn’t that enough proof that you so-called Guardians don’t know a thing about what your duties are?”   
  
Tooth flitted back a little and she felt her heart ache for the Guardian of Fun, so she decided to go along with a plan to learn about this new darkened side of Jack Frost.   
  
“Do you still go by the name Jack Frost?”   
  
“No. It’s Jokul Frosti now. That’s it”.   
  
“Alright, Jokul…what are you feeling right now?”   
  
Blue eyes, “Pain…and guilt… I-I can feel the children’s belief leaving my strength…”   
  
“It’s alright, you’re going to be just fine… Tell me, what do you want from this?”   
  
Red eyes, “I want to see people suffer for pushing me aside all this time. Do I deserve to be treated like a monster? Like nothing but a nuisance? Is that the way the Guardians of Childhood are supposed to protect their beloved children of the world? Because you all forgot one…”   
  
“We’re going to continue to make up for that big mistake. You have my word on that…”   
  
Blue eyes, “T-Tooth…h-help me…,” a sniffle and the lowering of his head, resting his forehead on his staff, “This isn’t me… I-I’m not meaning any of this, what I’m saying, I just… H-Help me…”   
  
“I’m going to, Jack. I’m going to tell the others about Jokul and we’re all going to help you fight it. Pitch is not going to win this time by targeting you again”.   
  
Red eyes and a growl, “Pitch has nothing to do with this. This is just who I really am, my Queen, just a lonely dark soul, all on his own, with nobody to protect him from himself because he’s learnt not to trust anyone within the world”.   
  
“...I know it must be difficult to have lived in the world that way. But, if you let me, we can put things right for you. We need you, you know…”   
  
Blue eyes, “Tooth…? F-Forgive me…”   
  
“Jack? Jack, wait, what do you mean? This isn’t your fault!” Tooth was suddenly hit with a blast of icy wind and the harsh blizzard carried her out of the cave. When she regained her own flight balance, she gasped as she saw the entrance to the cave had been frozen up, “Jack…? Jack!”   
  
She flew to the ice and tried to peer through it but everything was so blurred from the thickness of the element. She did manage to catch a sound though. It was the unmistakable sound of a broken boy letting his tears free from his eyes where no one could see it.    
  
She placed her hand against the ice with a sad sigh, knowing she had tried at least to get through to both Jack and Jokul. But Jokul had been crafty, knowing she was soft-hearted for the winter spirit. Jack had tried to be in control, but she didn’t know if the icy blast had been to send her away because Jokul had tired of her questioning, or if it had been Jack’s way of protecting her from himself.    
  
“I’m going to come back and find you again…Pitch will not get away with this act”.   
  
As she turned to fly away, Jokul’s dark chuckle caught her ears faintly and she shuddered before taking to the air. She had to let the others know of this encounter, and she knew they would worry over her, but she was certain of one thing.   
  
Jack Frost…was still there. Waiting for rescue. Just as he always had done… 


End file.
